


替换白月光嫁给攻之后3车

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	替换白月光嫁给攻之后3车

李嘉身体突然有股电流串过尾椎骨，流动他全身。  
他抬眼看他，那满目柔情里藏着侵略的欲｀望，心跳漏了一拍。  
司徒南没等他答应，就低头轻轻碰上他的唇，轻舔慢咽，越吻越激烈，把他口里搅的天翻地覆。  
他不顾他推他的手，一手不安分的摩挲着他的细腰，另外一只手解开了衣带，露出了白`皙的胸膛，两颗红豆大小的浅褐色乳`头引人注目。

他放开了他的嘴，沿着光洁的颈线，一路吻下去，留下点点水润的红印，最后停留在乳`头。  
他舔了舔那小小的乳`头，抬头看着面红耳赤的李嘉情不自禁的“嗯！”了一声。而他正双手用力推着他的肩膀，企图逃脱。李嘉看着司徒南接着重重的吸`吮着他的右侧乳`头，另外的乳`头也被他的手揉｀捏着。他下`体一紧，推拒着的双手忍不住紧紧抓着他的肩膀。  
司徒南受此鼓动，吸的更起劲了。李嘉不愿再发出羞耻的声音，紧紧的咬着下唇不出声。  
司徒南玩够了乳`头，那两边的乳`头都红肿了一圈挺立着，才放过它们。  
他稍稍起身看着身下李嘉紧咬着下唇，眸光水润无助，下边的小小南勃`起了。  
他眼神欲｀望更浓，他拽下了他的裤子，拉开了他的双腿。李嘉猛的一僵，感觉不好时，他私`处已被司徒南戳入一指。  
猛的被外物侵入，他疼的忍不住“啊”了一声。  
司徒南缓缓的用手指帮那私`处扩张。  
李嘉想把那手拿开，却被司徒南另外一只手抓住，摁在他头顶，动弹不得，犹如刀俎上的鱼肉，任人宰割。  
他对于性｀事只有恐惧，血腥的回忆。他的身体下意识都在颤抖。  
司徒南摸着颤抖的身体，忍耐多时的他沉声对他说:“不要怕。”  
却没法安慰到渐渐陷入昔日噩梦的李嘉。  
司徒南忍耐着用手指扩张，那处太紧致了，太久未使用，光是用手指是不够的。他额头因为忍耐冒出汗来，还是起身把准备好的盒子，打开，抽出一根大小适中的玉势。  
李嘉的目光一接触到那根玉势，脑里闪现一幕幕狰狞的嘴脸，过了十几年，他的身体还记得那份屈辱和绝望。  
他崩溃了，泪水如决堤般涌出，他跪在床上，哭着求他:“不要！我不敢了，我再也不敢了，求求你不要这样对我！”  
司徒南吓了一跳，他扔掉了那根玉势，忙抱着他:“怎么了？不想用就不用，不要怕。”  
李嘉看着他靠近，就害怕的爬进床里面，瑟缩着看着他。  
司徒南硬把他拽出来，圈进怀里。  
李嘉缓过了气，他抬头红着眼哀求他:“将军，外面多的是清白之身的人愿意跟你，我，我这样的只会让你扫兴。”  
司徒南眼神暗了暗，他沉声说:“你怎么不清白了？”  
李嘉被问的心一梗，他忘了吗？  
他十几年不敢回想的事，却要他亲口一字一句的去提醒始作俑者他做的事，他如何开口，他眼里浮现悲痛欲绝。  
司徒南第一开始想着他跟别人做过了，只是看着他这个反应应是害怕性事，他知道，要是不问个清楚，他俩永远都不可能再进一步。他狠下心，板正他的脸，:“你说清楚，不然我们继续了。”说完还瞄了一眼散落一地的各种玉势。  
李嘉顺着他视线看向那玉势，猛的一抖，大喊:“不要！”  
他挣扎不开他的手，他真的怕了。他哽咽的说:“十几年前，你让十个男人把我………”他说不下去，崩溃的大哭。  
司徒南听完，想了想，恍然想起来，那事他做的不厚道，当时也是一时激愤。只是听他这样子说，当时他吃了药晕过去了，他自己也是碰了合欢才把他上了，他误会了，他继续想起李嘉恐惧害怕他的眼神就是从那晚开始的。这让他痛苦了那么多年。  
司徒南拍了拍他的背，让他缓了缓，他板正他的脸，一字一句的说:“那晚，与你有肌肤之亲的是我，他们只是帮你扩张了私，处就走了。”  
李嘉愣住了看向他，怎么会？那时他不是不屑于碰他吗……  
司徒南看着他，叹了口气:“是我做错了。那时太愤怒就对你做了那事。洞房里的酒又加了春药，我就让他们离开了，与你行了房｀事。那时你失去了意识，是不知道的。不要自弃自己。”

 

李嘉还在愣愣的消化这误会，司徒南趁势把他摁下去，手摩挲着他的腰，对他说:“你的身体只有我碰过，也只能是我。今晚让我弥补你，”  
他说完再次把他的白`皙长腿拉开，在床上找来一盒药膏，用食指和中指仔细涂好。

 

把那白`皙长腿架在他腰上，俯身用下边的滚烫硬物碰了碰那潮湿的地方。  
李嘉身体一僵，眼神闪烁着扭头不看着这羞耻的画面。只是身体紧张的颤了颤暴露了他的心理活动。  
司徒南笑了笑，低头轻咬了一下他的耳朵，两手牵引着他的手放在他的肩膀上，亲密的说:“嘉儿，抓紧了。我要进来。”那是他娘才叫过的小名，李嘉突然红了眼。  
“啊！”疼……李嘉皱着眉，太久没做了，不管怎么样还是有点疼手紧抓着司徒南的肩膀。他感觉自己的后`穴猛得被那滚烫的硬物撑开。 身体被侵略的感觉太强烈，而这硬物还一直往他身体深处钻。他整个身体都在颤抖，头往后仰，额头渐渐冒出汗珠，嘴巴无意识微张喘息，颈绷直着，双腿下意识想缩回来阻止他的侵略，却被司徒南毫不留情的拉的更开，无助的绷直着，脚趾受刺激的蜷缩着。  
司徒南缓缓进入，他那物大半进去了才停下来，让李嘉松了口气。  
司徒南摸了摸他那处，没有发现出血，也松了口气。以前那两次经验都让他大出血，躺了好久，搞得他也有点紧张。  
司徒南停住没动，手却没停下，他一手玩弄那乳`头，一手抚慰小小嘉。  
李嘉伸手握住他的手，声音有些隐忍:“将军，不用这样……”  
司徒南笑了笑，俯身，连带着他那物又更进入了些，逼着李嘉吓得叫了一声，双手又抓紧他的肩膀。  
司徒南笑意更浓，他声音沉沉的带着笑意:“真乖，放心，你那处只能让我艹出来。”  
说完吻了吻他的唇，抽出一大截那物，又猛的插进去。慢抽猛插几个来回，引得李嘉一阵呻吟。  
司徒南看着他适应的差不多，说:“听闻男子那处有一个敏感的地方，能让其欲仙｀欲死。让我找找。”

司徒南提着那硬物在他身体深处四处撞击，当他碰到某个位置，李嘉本是轻声呻吟嗯额，突然啊了一声，身体发软，全身颤了一下。  
司徒南轻声说:“找到了。”  
于是他提起他的硬物顶着那处，重重撞击。李嘉被灭顶的快感从脊椎处席卷了全身上下，白`皙玉洁的身体发热浮起了粉｀嫩的颜色，小小嘉也起来了。  
司徒南被他的反应刺激到了，他攥着他白`皙纤细的脚踝，拉的更开，让他更方便入侵，唇舌也没闲着吸`吮着他的乳`头。  
李嘉两方受刺激，受不住的呻吟出声，要出来了，他啊了一声，就射了司徒南一胸膛白色浓郁的液体。他头脑猛的空白，司徒南停下来，在他胸口点了一点那白色液体，舔了舔，还凑过来，吻了吻他，笑道:“嘉儿可是第一次出精？这么快？”  
李嘉被他说的涨红了脸，太丢脸了……他竟然……  
不容他多想，司徒南拉起他一条腿，让他侧着身，那物跟着转了转，又引得他呻吟连连。  
这个姿势，仿佛更利于让司徒南进出，司徒南的动作更快了，李嘉双手无法抓着司徒南的肩膀，无处安放的手，被司徒南一个冲撞，如若不是上面的腿被司徒南抓着，整个身体仿佛都要被撞出去，他下意识死死抓住底下的被子。  
司徒南边冲撞还坏心眼的压下来，对他说:“嘉儿叫的真好听！”  
李嘉被他一说他头脑清醒了一点，才听到那个浪叫的是自己，他羞的耳朵都泛起了红晕，他紧咬下唇，然而司徒南却更加卖力撞击他的敏感处，引得他泄音了好几声，他眼神红红的浮起了水汽，满满的被欺负的委屈。司徒南看着身下人那控诉他的双眼，那欲哭的表情，理智啪的一声断了，他下`体的硬物变得更粗大了，他喘息沉重，动作越来越激烈，越来越深入，李嘉感到那物仿佛要穿透他的身体，他感到他快透不了气，堆积的眼泪流出来，他害怕的哭喊:“将军……啊！”  
司徒南一听到他那哭腔忍不住就射了。李嘉感觉他的身体被一股股滚烫的热流冲击着，他的身体无意识的颤动。  
司徒南射完后，放下了他的腿，让李嘉趴着，他的物还留在他的体内。他看着身下之人虚脱的趴在床上，手无力抓着被子，喘息着。  
，司徒南看着他那白`皙光洁背上，中间一条线流畅的伸向那圆翘的屁股。  
他看着那美妙的线条，那圆翘的屁股，埋在李嘉深处的家伙又硬起来了。  
头脑空白只顾着喘气的李嘉被惊的惶恐的欲起身回头看他。  
司徒南眼神暗了暗，摁下他，俯身，噬咬着他的背，双手揉搓着他圆翘的屁股。  
李嘉看向他道:“将军……啊！”里面那物却越来越粗大了。

司徒南他捞起他的腿，让他分开跪着，像雌兽趴着求欢的姿势，那静止的硬物又开始抽动。  
这野兽派交欢姿势让那硬物更加深入，李嘉紧咬着下唇，双手抓着被子，感受着身体被一波又一波的快感如浪潮撞击，小小嘉又起来了。  
司徒南扭过他的脸，吻着他的唇，说:“别咬了，乖，要出血了。”  
说着，边吻着他边大力冲撞他的身体，李嘉被吻着叫不了，只能发出迷糊的声音。  
司徒南抽｀插了几十下，李嘉的家伙渗出白色的液体，已濒临发射。被摩挲着他身体的司徒南察觉，及时抓紧，欲｀望被强迫停止发射，刺激的他眼泪都留下来。  
他哀求道:“将军……不要……”  
司徒南擦了擦那眼泪，隐忍着说:“元阳泄太多，对身体不好。等我一起。”  
于是他更加用力更加深入，整张大木床都晃起来了，李嘉眼前的世界一片支离破碎。  
不知道多久，在李嘉陷入半昏迷之际，他的家伙被人放了，他猛的射了，同时，体内又涌入新的一波热流冲击……

司徒南抽出了他的家伙，趴在床上喘息的李嘉心想:终于结束了吗……  
这时，司徒南把他抱起来，扶着他的腰，让他双脚分开，压着他，一点点深入他的身体。

 

李嘉看着眼前的司徒南笑了笑，声音低沉:“夜还长着呢……”  
“……嗯～……啊！……”  
烛光摇曳，帐幔隐约看出一壮一瘦两身影交缠在一起，满室春色撩人。


End file.
